Love is good
by Ronmionebest
Summary: Un petit OS sur le couple fictif Neville/Luna. Une saint valentin un peu spécial pour notre cher Neville.


\- OS -

Cette nuit là, Neville ne pouvait fermer les yeux, il se plongea donc dans ses souvenirs, en espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. A côté de lui, sa femme dormait paisiblement.

Neville avait réalisé lors de la grande bataille, qu'il était temps pour lui de déclarer son amour pour Luna. Il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis la quatrième année. Il avait eu le coup de foudre le jour où il était monté dans la charrette tirée par les sombrals. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait et a toujours cette petite touche de folie qui la rend unique, ce petit côté loufoque et extravagant dans ses tenues, ses idées fixes sur les différents phénomènes qui se produisent qui sont pour elle uniquement l'œuvre de différentes petites créatures fantastiques. C'était la Luna dont il était tombé amoureux. 

Puis, la guerre était passé par là, elle avait été enlevé par les Mangemorts, il avait eu peur de la perdre ou que cela la change, mais non elle resta la même, elle avait cette force que personne n'avait estimé en elle.

Quand la guerre éclata au sein du château, Neville savait que c'était sûrement le seul moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il l'avait cherché dans tout le château, pour finalement la trouver en train de chercher des nargols dans les ruines de l'aile gauche du château. Il se souvint de sa petite tête toute décoiffée, ses longs cheveux blonds tachés de sang, ses vêtements déchirés, mais elle était là, en vie et debout, faisant des choses à la Luna Lovegood… Il n'avait jamais été autant amoureux.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, la tira par le bras, et sans un mot il l'enlaça fortement afin de profiter un maximum de sa présence à ses côtés comme si c'était la seule et unique fois que cette opportunité s'offrait à lui.

Sans réfléchir, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres abîmées, un baiser qu'elle lui rendit quelques secondes après, une fois qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait.

Neville lui déclara tout son amour, sans vraiment attendre de retour de la part de Luna.

Certes, elle lui avait rendu son baiser, mais pour lui ce n'était qu'une forme de politesse pour ne pas le laisser dans un grand moment de solitude et l'empêcher de se ridiculiser.

A sa grande surprise, Luna l'embrassa avant de prendre la parole et de lui avouer qu'elle aussi elle était amoureuse, elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré mais ne savait pas quel terme mettre sur ses sentiments.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était des sentiments bien plus qu'amoureux qu'elle éprouvait pour lui quand elle se fit enlever et enfermer dans le manoir des Malfoy.

Pas une heure ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, qu'elle espérait le voir apparaître derrière les grilles du cachot à chaque Plop qu'elle entendait, puis priait pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui avait été attrapé à chaque fois que Bellatrix annonçait qu'il y avait un nouveau prisonnier et qu'il fallait l'exécuter.

Puis Harry gagna la bataille, et tout s'enchaîna très vite, Neville lui demanda de devenir officiellement sa petite amie, il ne pouvait plus attendre une journée de plus. Chose qu'elle accepta.

Tout deux reprirent leur études, elle fit des études pour être naturaliste et Neville fit des études pour devenir professeur de botanique.

Neville fit embaucher par Poudlard et Luna travaillait sur le chemin de traverse.

3 ans après la fin de la guerre Neville la demanda en mariage près d'un petit lac sous le soleil couchant, un lieu tellement romantique, il avait tout prévu, une petite nappe à carreaux et un pique nique. Il avait payé une petite fortune sa bague de fiançailles, la bague était sertie de petits diamants au couleur de Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Mais rien n'était trop cher pour Luna. Il pouvait vendre corps et âme pour la rendre heureuse.

Il se souvint de la robe qu'elle portait ce jour là, une robe blanche courte à pois bleu.

Elle avait dit oui en déposant un langoureux baisé sur ses lèvres.

Neville repensait à tout son passé cette nuit là, car la journée qu'il venait de passer sera définitivement une journée différente.

Ils en avaient célébré des Saint-Valentin mais celui-ci sera à jamais spécial.

En effet, en rentrant de Poudlard, dans le petit appartement qu'ils louaient sur le chemin de travers, il trouva une lettre sur la table de chevet de la part de Luna, lui demandant de le rejoindre près du petit lac où il l'avait demandé en mariage.

Son cœur s'emballa quand il ouvrit et découvrit l'unique phrase à l'intérieur.

' _J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important, rejoint moi au lac où tu m'as demandé en mariage. Luna'_

Quand il arriva, il la trouva là assise sur la même nappe, elle portait un jean noir et un pull à col roulé jaune et orange. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

Neville ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Luna l'aperçu et se leva, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche de Neville qui le rassura instantanément.

Elle tremblait, Neville savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui demanda des explications, la seule réponse qu'il reçu, était une boîte qu'elle lui tendit.

Il ouvra cette boîte, un large se dessina sur son visage quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

A l'intérieur de la boîte, il trouva un ourson en peluche tenant un nimbus 2000, un bavoir et une paire de petites chaussures beige et rouge.

Luna était enceinte ! Il allait devenir papa !

Il l'a fit tournoyer dans les air et l'embrassa pour exprimer sa joie.

Soudain, une vague d'angoisse s'installa en lui, il se demandait s'il allait être un bon père. Luna le rassura en lui disant que cet enfant aimera forcément son père maladroit et qu'elle espérait que leur enfant ne sera pas aussi maladroit que lui et qu'il prendrait le caractère de sa mère.

Il était temps pour Neville d'aller dormir, il se tourna vers sa femme, lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

Il le savait, une nouvelle vie à trois allait commencer dans moins de 9 moins.

Ils avaient discuté des prénoms bien avant que Luna tombe enceinte.

Si c'est un garçon ça sera Fred, en hommage au frère de sa meilleure amie Ginny et si c'est une fille ça sera Pandora en hommage à la mère de Luna.

C'est sur ces souvenirs et pensées que Neville parvint à s'endormir.


End file.
